On a growing number of currently used telephony devices, and, in essence, on mobile telephony devices, the scratchpad or electronic notebook permits the user during a conversation with his called party to enter numbers in the memory via the keyboard, for example, a telephone number he wishes to show on the screen later for calling that person. If these numbers are dictated to him, the user must listen to enter them in the memory, then stop listening to hold the telephony device in front of him and, with the keyboard, dial on the keyboard the numbers he has heard, then listen again to the numbers, put them in the memory in their turn and so on and so forth, which is evidently harmful to the continuity of the conversation. This conversation is also disturbed by the fact that, each time the user depresses a key of the keyboard, a sound signal is emitted which is annoying to the called party.